Enigma
by HiddenShadows13
Summary: Sora is accepted into the prestigious,Yume Academy.Where his life changes dramaticaly when he gets on the wrong side of the infamous E5,the most powerful,rich,and handsome boys.From too many love triangles to too many bad occurence. How can he cope?SRL,CL
1. A Difficult Situation

**SUMMARY:**Sora is accepted into the prestigious, Yume Academy. Where his life changes from bad to worse when he gets on the wrong side of the famous/infamous "E5", a group of the most powerful, rich, and handsome boys... From too many love triangles to too many unfortunate circumstances, how can one cope? SRL, CL, etc.

**Author's Note: **The main idea came from the manga **Hana Yori Dango. **There will be a few things that will be similar, but a major part of it doesn't coincide with the manga. I insist that you read the manga if you like this fanfic.

**WARNING: Yaoi **if you are in some way disturbed or you don't like **yaoi** please turn back now. People who will flame me because of this will be laughed at. And there will be some **Out of Character** because of plot purposes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to its respectable owners, Squarenix and Disney. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.**

_**If words within the quotes are like this then that means it's a foreign language.**_

Enigma

**Chapter 1: A Difficult Situation**

I'm on my way to my homeroom in Yume Academy in Traverse Town. It's an ultra private school for the children of high society. I'm not one of those children, fortunately. I admit there are times when I want to have money and all, but these people are just ridiculous. They spend way too much money for brand names and buy so many things they don't even need. I don't even know why they don't use their money for something productive. Worst of all I hate the way they act. They just throw things without even a care and insult commoners as if we are trash. They use their power immorally. Especially the infamous E5. They are the worst.

There are times when I don't even know why I go to this academy. Well, it did have its advantages. First of all, I don't have to pay a single cent on my tuition, books, and uniform too. Second, the teachers are very good at what they do. Third, they even paid for my transportation since I lived on the other side of town. It's usually just the tuition that's free but I'm a special case. You see, I'm wanted by every first-rate high school because they say I'm a genius. The head of the entire school board of Traverse was the one who decided which school I was going to go to, since each principle for every school battled it out for me. It was actually pretty amusing.

"Sora! Sora! You're listening to me, ya?"

I didn't even notice that someone was walking with me. I was probably thinking too hard. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know if you're going to try for blitz, ya."

This is Wakka. He is also here by scholarship. Not the kind I have, but for sports. If a school needs someone athletic, hard worker, and a team player then they need Wakka. He is very out-going and he's quite popular since he led the team to victory last year when he was only a first year student. No one in the history of Yume Academy accomplished what he did. For some reason he keeps on making me try-out for every sport that he does. We went to the same middle school so, he knew that I'm pretty good.

"I'm sorry to say but I cannot. You know that I have a job. I won't have time." I wouldn't mind joining the team, but I have so much to do in so little time.

He seems disappointed, but he uttered a really quick "ya." In just a few moments we arrived in our homeroom. Yume Academy has another different trait. Instead of the students going from class to class in the mornings it's the teachers who do that. Then after lunch we have our electives and foreign language where the students are the one that goes from class to class. _What in the world is all this noise?_

"Hey, Wakka, why is everyone so loud? It's bothersome," I said to my companion.

"It's because we have the E5 in our class, ya," he muttered. Then glanced at the center of the class.

"We should go celebrate," I sarcastically said. He rose one of his eyebrows at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"They're right here Sora. They might here you," was his whisper.

"I don't really care if they hear me or not," I said coldly.

Squall 'Leon' Lionhart, Cloud Strife, Riku Kurayami, Gippal Neuri, and Sepheroth Kurayami makes up the E5. The five of them are the most powerful, rich, and handsome boys in the school. Words can't even say how much I despise the very ground they walk on. I have every reason to hate them. It's not jealousy I assure you. I just don't agree in the way they do everything. They'll do anything to get what they want, and if someone stands up to them, they make that someone's life miserable until he/she transfer to another school. They warn you at first by putting a red slip in your locker. I want to help any unfortunate person that gets in their bad side, but there's nothing I could do. The teachers look the other way when something happens and the principle can't do a thing either because their parents are powerful. The E5 never gets punished in anything they do. Even though the thing they do is a crime. However, I think Leon is different. Sometimes I see him pick up the garbage cans Sepheroth kicked or things the others throw. He also never pick fights. I know it's little but at least he tries.

"Ladies and gentlemen please get back to your seat." the teacher raised her voice for everyone to hear. She has her black hair in a bun and she is wearing a long black dress that shows off her dangerous curves. "Thank you. I'm Edea Matron. The rest of you can call me Ms. Matron. All of you high socialites are in for a difficult year in this class. I will not go easy on you just because you are rich. If you disturb my class in any way, shape, or form you will face the consequences. Understood?" A grumble of 'yes' can be heard through out the class. I looked over at my right in the center of the class and saw the E5 with frowns on their pretty boy faces. I'm beginning to like her already.

"Everyone get your history books out while I take role." The class was unusually quiet. A pin drop could be heard if a pin does drop.

"Kashino? Sora Kashino?" she looks surprised when she said my name. I wonder why.

"Present."

"Hmm... **_I expect great things from you Kashino. Don't let me down,_**"

"**_Of course not Ms. Matron_**," I said in perfect Italian. Oh, by the way, I'm fluent in six languages. Which are English, Japanese, Italian, Spanish, French, and Portuguese. She smiled down at me and continued with her role call. I wonder why she spoke Italian to me though, this is history not foreign language. Then, I noticed every one glancing at me, even the E5 were. Haven't they heard people speak Italian before? Imprudent rich kids.

After that nothing remotely entertaining happened. She gave us the syllabus and then we started reading about the Taber Era. I already knew all that so I just watched the clouds go by outside the window. This is how I usually spend my class time. Looking out the window, doodling, or finishing homework in class so I won't have to do it after school because I'm usually busy with my job.

First period through fourth period came and gone. By the time lunch was offered to us I was delighted beyond belief. My stomach was calling out for all kinds of food.

"Sora! Over here!" I hear Selphie calling out my name in the cafeteria. When I say cafeteria I bet you're thinking rectangular tables with benches. Well, it's not really like that. The cafeteria should be called a restaurant. There is a big circular table in the middle and on the outskirts there are smaller circular tables. I think you can guess who sits in the big table. Yup, you're right, E5 and their cronies. The tables are covered with blue and white satin sheets. Which are the school colors. It really amazes me how nice everything looked when most people here are rotten to the core.

"Sora, are you okay?" Selphie asked with worry. Selphie is really nice. She's childish, energetic, and friendly. She's the heir to the Tilmitt Enterprise. I think she's the only rich girl that I actually like. Ever since high school started it was she, Wakka, and I. They have other friends of course, but they weren't mine. I don't really like their other friends so I don't acknowledge them. Friendly, aren't I?

"I'm fine Selph." She worries about other people more than she worries about herself. That's one of the things I like about her. She is self-less. Then I looked around the small circular table and saw two of her friends but I couldn't find Wakka. That's a first. The three of us always eat lunch together with their other friends. "Hey, Selphie, where's Wakka?"

"I'm not sure. He should here by now. He told me he forgot something in his locker. So, he's probably there...do you want me to go check on him?"

"Oh, no, I don't want you to go through the trouble. I'll do it myself. I have this nagging feeling within me to check if he's okay or not. So, I'll just go. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay! And I'm sure he's fine." I nodded then I turned and left.

So, where's Wakka's locker again? Oh, that's right it's in the third floor in C wing. So, I took the stairs until I was at the third floor, and I took a turn to my left and hold and be hold there's Wakka.

"Wakka! There you are I was wondering where you were."

"Ah, hi man."

"C'mon hurry up let's go. I'm starving." I emphasized the starving part and he laughed.

"Let's go, ya."

Once we got to the stairs, Wakka slipped on the second step down and he stumbled and oh no he can't stop rolling. He's going to roll right into..._oh shit!_ He rolled into Sepheroth _and _all of his lackeys are here to witness everything! Oh great, this is just great.

"Ow, that hurt, ya." He finally looked up and then it dawns on him, "I...I...I'm sorry," I've never heard Wakka stutter. In all my years as his friend, never once did I hear him stutter like that, and that look in his face. He's so scared.

"You do know what to expect don't you?" Sepheroth's voice was so harsh. Oh, no he's talking about the red slip. Who in the world does he think he is?

"He apologized did he not and it was an accident." I made my voice as cold as his. I don't think it worked since I can feel the intensity of his glare. The other four was just there, watching as everything unfolds to their pretty little eyes.

"So? He still made me fall and my clothes are dirty now. I don't have to justify myself to you, low-life." Okay, that's it. I've had enough. Polite, kind, and intelligent Sora is taking a break. It's time to come out of my shell.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're so high and mighty just because you're rich. Well , let me break it to you ass-wipe. You are nothing. The only reason the rest of you can strut around like princes is because of your fathers' names. None of you have ever lift a finger to have all your money. So, you have no right to do what you do. When you finally sweat for something you have then you can open that big mouth of yours!"

His glare intensified if that's even possible and the rest of the E5 looked stunned. Except for Squall. I don't think he ever shows any emotion. But that doesn't matter at the moment.

"Expect your life to tragically change." He smirked and the rest of them left. _Oh shit. What did I just do?_

Fifth through seventh period went by faster than I thought it would. I'm dreading to go to my locker but I have no choice. Everyone was making a path as I walked. What is this the re-creation of the miracle of the Red Sea? As I reached out my hand to open my locker, I saw Wakka at the corner of my eyes. Just as I opened my locker Wakka left, and there right before my eyes is a red slip.

I saw the E5 a few feet from me and they were laughing. Those egotistical jerks thought this was funny!

"Friendship within the commoners are easily broken. Don't you agree Sora?" Sepheroth asked me with that stupid smirk on his face. I just glared at him.

"How long do you think he'll last? I give him two weeks." Cloud stated.

"I say one week. Riku?" Gippal said.

"A month. How about you Squall?"

"I don't really care." he said deadpan.

"Then, we can't bet..." Gippal sadly said.

Those pompous ass think this is a game to them, and he says he doesn't care. How can he not care, those jerks. Well, they have another thing coming. If they think they can do this to me. Well, they are absolutely wrong. Never mess with a genius.

I didn't want to copy their slip thing and I barely have time to think about anything creative. So, I took my bottle of water in my locker and gave them a splash. They look sexy when they're wet. Mind. Out. Of. Gutter. Now!

"That is my declaration of war!"

**Author's Note:** I know Sora isn't very Sora-ish but I can't let him be the sweet, innocent, and naive Sora we all know and love in this fic. If people like this fic I'll continue so ...

**Please review and tell me if you like it !**


	2. Past Better Left Forgotten and War Begin

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate the comments/opinions and I'm glad people like this fic! And those of you who read Underneath the Surface, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it.

**WARNING: Yaoi in the near future. **If you are in some way disturbed or you don't like **yaoi** please turn back now. People who will flame me because of this will be laughed at. And there will be some **Out of Character** because of plot purposes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to its respectable owners, Squarenix and Disney. The main idea came from Hana Yori Dango, which belongs to Yoko Kamio.**

_**If words within the quotes are like this then that means it's a foreign language.**_

_Flashback. _

**Sora's Thoughts. **

Enigma

**Chapter 2: Past Better Left Forgotten and the War Begins**

"That is my declaration of war!" Sora exclaimed.

Everyone was silent. It was as if time had stopped. The E5 were so shocked that they were speechless. No one had ever stood up to them. Then here comes a second year sixteen-year-old declaring war to them. They were upper-classmen for goodness sake, and they were the powerful E5. This was outrageous and unheard of.

Sora was just standing there waiting for at least one of them to say something. When he realized they will be in this state for a while he turned around and left calmly. It was a mystery to see him so calm since he was actually shaking inside. Everyone knew what happened to people who got the red tag because almost everyone in Yume Academy participates in the act of bulling. The E5 were that influential and powerful.

After the disappearance of Sora one of the E5 finally said something. "Did that second-year just..." Sepheroth trailed off. He wasn't sure if that really happened or not. He was amused yes, but he was also baffled.

"...Threw water at us as his sign of war." Cloud continued for him.

"This is annoying. I'm wet and some kid just got away with it." Gippal growled.

"We're all wet Gippal. Stop complaining." Riku stated.

"I wasn't complaining!" Gippal retorted.

"Right. Sure, you weren't." Riku sarcastically said.

"Why you little..."

"Enough! Your bickering is giving me headache... As for Sora, he's going to regret ever being born." Sepheroth sneered.

"What do you have in mind?" Gippal inquired.

"...I don't really know. The usual I guess. It always works." Sepheroth shrugged. If this were an anime every single one of them would have a sweat drop and fallen off their seat. (A/N: I know that's very out of character for Sepheroth, but I couldn't resist)

"Brother, there are times when I question how your mind functions," Riku sighed

"What did you say?" Sepheroth asked.

"Nothing...Squall, you haven't said a word ever since this all started." Riku was quite shocked. Squall was usually stoic and emotionless. The only person that could make him react was Cloud and his old-girlfriend, Rinoa. Then suddenly, some random stranger (Sora) can cause him to show what he was actually feeling at that moment. Riku saw how he tensed up and when he looked at him, he saw amusement written all over his face. It's not like Squall to show his feelings.

"There's nothing to say." He left it at that.

Meanwhile, in a bus stop close to the school sat an uneasy Sora. He didn't have time for all this nonsense. Life for him is hard as it is. Having to take care of himself, paying his half for the bills, keeping his job, and schoolwork is more than enough. Now, he has another thing to be worried about.

Sora was abandoned when he was only fourteen. His father got his mother pregnant and he didn't take responsibility. Meaning, his dad left his mother and to this day he doesn't know who the mystery man is. It's not like Sora cares about him anyways because he never knew who he was. His mother though, that's a different story. It's a lot more tragic than anyone could handle, but like everything else, Sora was a special case.

Asaki Kashino was the one who gave Sora his life. She was a very beautiful woman. Always full of life, laughter, kindness, and love. Everyone who had ever crossed paths with her loved her. It was hard not to like her for she was truly kind. It wasn't just an act either. And Sora loved her with every fiber of his being. The two of them lived happily in a two-bedroom apartment in the middle-class side of the town. She always worked so hard for the both of them. Tuition was never a problem since they take Sora in for free, so instead of paying tuition, she paid tutors for extra classes for Sora. It started from foreign language to music to drama to martial arts. Asaki wasn't a slave driver mind you, she knew her son always loved challenges, and so she let him take those classes. Sora was always grateful for that.

Sora was sweet, kind, innocent, friendly, and most of all he was cheerful. Most people say he was the exact replicate of his mother and he was always happy when they say that. However, that Sora was left in the past. It all started on his fourteenth birthday, January 29...

_A fourteen-year-old Sora was on his way home from his best friend's house, Tidus. He threw a party for him and he thought his mother was going to be there. Surprisingly, she didn't grace them with her presence. He was quite upset, but he didn't show it. Instead, he tried to have fun and with Tidus around it wasn't hard to do so. Sora thought his mother was at home baking him cake and cooking all his favorite dishes for him. So, when he gets home the two of them will celebrate together, like a family. He thought wrong..._

_"I'm home!" _

_The usual "welcome home, Sora" wasn't said. Sora looked around his apartment and he couldn't find his mother anywhere. He was upset. What if his mother was going over-time in her work and forgot that it was his birthday? Or what if there was an accident and she's fighting for her life at this very minute? Sora's imagination was going wild and kept on thinking on what ifs. Then he realized it was no use and just waited patiently on the couch..._

_Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Sora was getting worried. He figured something horrible happened to his mother. He was about to call the police and report his missing mother. But then the phone rang. _

_"Hello, mom! Is that you please tell me it's you!" Sora exclaimed._

_"My dear Sora I am sorry that I wasn't able to be there today. Something came up."_

_"But you're okay, right? Nothing bad happened to you or anything," Sora said with worry in his voice._

_"I'm okay, nothing bad happened. Although, I can't say the same thing for you..." Sora could hear the sadness in her voice._

_"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine," confusion was etched in his adorable face._

_"You won't be once I tell you what... came up."_

_"Mom, you're scaring me..."_

_"...Mom?"_

_"...I won't be coming home anytime soon, Sora"_

_"I kind of figured since something 'came up' and all. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow then." _

_"Sora, I won't be there tomorrow or the next day or the day after that"_

_"What...what are you trying to say?"_

_"You can take care of yourself now. My job is finished. Your Uncle Auron will be coming there for you tomorrow. I...I am sorry. This is what I have to do, or I'll lose you too. Be safe, my son... I love you." Then she hung up. So, that her beloved Sora wouldn't hear her cry._

That unfortunate day changed his life. Asaki's son was felt betrayed and so ...broken. For a while Sora wouldn't talk. He would just stare out the window hoping he would see his mother. He didn't know what happened. Auron wouldn't tell him anything either. Sora only asked him once and he said he didn't know. Prying only leads to arguments and so he didn't bother saying anything else about the matter. He figured his already broken heart would only shatter into millions of pieces if he found out the truth. So, he didn't want to know, and the memory of his mother was pushed back into his mind. He didn't dare reminisce about the past. Sometimes, it will come to him randomly but every time it did, he tried to forget. That's the only way Sora knew how to keep his sanity.

"Hey, kid. Are you getting in or not?" An annoyed bus driver called out to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, sir," Sora gave him an apologetic look and the bus driver just nodded at him.

Before Sora knew it, he arrived at his Uncle Auron's condo. "I'm back!" he called. Figures, his guardian wouldn't be there. He was usually at his dojo until sun down or sometimes he was just out doing God knows what. He didn't bother asking since he really doesn't want to know about his personal life. The two were pretty close though. Ever since Sora could remember his Uncle Auron was always there for him. Teaching him martial arts, visiting him and Asaki and having man-to-man talks (more like Sora babbling and Auron just nodding or give a brief response). Asaki really isn't his sister, but she insisted for Sora to call him 'uncle'. Sometimes, Sora wondered if they were more than just friends or if they were past lovers, but he never voiced his thoughts.

As much as Sora felt comfortable with him, he couldn't bare asking him for money or material things. He didn't want to be a burden and so he started paying for his share. Auron argued with him, but the older man caved in after a while and for Sora to do that he got a job at the fancy and famous restaurant Tidus' father owns. It was actually Jecht himself who hired him even though he was only fifteen at the time. He had been a waiter in Final Destiny, the formal restaurant, for about a year now.

The minute he walked through the door he ran to the bathroom, took a shower trying to get all the gel in his hair out. Afterwards he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and shorter strands of hair framed his face beautifully. The black and white uniform that he wore changed into a sky blue dress shirt that clung to him and white formal pants that showed off his cute butt. He looked like a sex-god and much more mature. He went from adorable to drop-dead gorgeous. Most of the women flirt with him shamelessly. Aerith, a waitress and his friend, usually helps him out and Sora in turn does the same for her. Since most men hits on the beautiful Aerith. He hates trying to look nice for other people but he had to be formal since he does work in a five-star restaurant. Sometimes, he wonders why he works there.

After a while he arrived at Final Destiny at exactly 5:00. He was always punctual. The moment he entered the sweet aroma of different kinds of wonderful dishes filled his nose. He looked around and noticed everything is as it should be. Every round table was covered with red satin sheets and every rectangular table was covered with black satin sheets. Different kinds of fork were at the left side and different kinds of spoon were placed on the right side of the gold and white plates. The lights were a bit dimmed in certain parts and really bright in other parts. It blended quite nicely.

Work was uneventful. Nothing remotely exciting happened. He just got annoyed trying to smile and be polite when all he wanted was to go home and plan on his so-called 'war' with the E5. Or should he say his 'war' with the whole school. The only good thing was the teacher never side with the E5 nor do they try to stop them. In short they were cowards. It's not like they can do anything either.

"Hey, buddy! You all right? It's almost closing time and you're not jumping up and down with happiness." A handsome young man on his late teens with long brown hair asked Sora.

"...Yeah Irvine I'm perfectly fine." he sighed.** Except for the fact that it's me against the whole school. What was I thinking?**

"You don't look fine to me. Now, c'mon, tell your incredibly good-looking friend slash co-worker your problem...You'll never know I might just be able to help you. Especially if it's about girls," Irvine suggested.

"It's not about girls Irvine. Some of us don't think about that all the time...Besides no one will be able to help me, or is it no one will be willing to help me." Sora sadly said.

"Try me." Sora looked at Irvine and decided to just tell him the whole thing. He told him everything from how much of an ass the E5 were to how Wakka fell down the stairs to how he threw water at the E5 by declaring war.

"Never thought you had it in you, Sora. I'm impressed...And since you're my friend I've decided I'll help you in any way possible." Irvine told Sora. The younger boy smiled at him.

"I appreciate it Irvine. Although I don't think there's anything you can do since we go to different schools. Oh, well..." Sora sighed once again.

"I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't help in some way...Even if I can't help, you'll have my support and if they go to far, Tidus and I will make them suffer slowly" Irvine said seriously. He is over-protective over Sora. Ever since he found out everything the boy has been through, he couldn't help but be like an over-protective older brother to him.

"Thanks...I guess."

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Irvine only nodded in return.

Once the blue-eyed wonder returned to the condo he found Auron waiting for him on the couch as usual. Sora works from 5:00 to 10:00 and most of the time he stays after to help clean up. His Uncle Auron would always wait for him just to make sure that he arrives safe and sound.

No words were passed between the two. Sora was too tired and Auron was never really talkative. The two looked at each other in a silent communication. Then Auron got up and went to his room right across from Sora's, and the boy followed him going to the door opposite to the one Auron disappeared from.

Sora walked into his room, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and flopped down on his bed. Without missing a beat his already tired eyes closed feeling sleep coming over him.

The brunette wouldn't wake up with the sound of his alarm clock. It seems the irritating sound the alarm was making didn't even faze Sora's slumber. He just kept on sleeping until someone came into his room, carried him, dropped him on the bath tub, and cold water was spraying all over Sora. That action caused a piercing scream to erupt from Sora.

"Thanks for the wake up call Uncle Auron," Sora said in an annoyed tone. His uncle could be so mean sometimes.

Said uncle just smirked and uttered, "Hurry up or you'll miss the bus." and with that he left the boy alone so he could shower.

After getting ready for school and eating a hearty breakfast made by Auron. Sora took off and waited the bus to come. Thirty minutes have passed and the bus still wasn't there. He waited a bit more and noticed that it was already 7:15. His first period already started without him. He never bothered his uncle for rides but he can't miss school so, he just swallowed his pride and asked Auron the inevitable. His uncle knew this would come someday, but the weird thing is Sora was earlier than the bus schedule. So, how did he miss it?

Auron didn't bother asking and just dropped Sora to school, which was a fifteen-minute drive from their place. By now it was already 7:40. Sora didn't waste anymore time and he sprint all the way to Ms. Matron's class. He was breathing hard and let his lungs catch up with him before he opened door. He had a feeling the E5 had something to do with this. So, he didn't want to give them any kind of satisfaction. Once his breathing was back to normal he opened the door. Everything was suddenly quiet and Edea looked at him with disappointment. Suddenly, he remembered their conversation yesterday. Sora couldn't help but be disappointed with himself. He did tell her that he wouldn't let her down. It seems he already did.

"Mr. Kashino, how very nice of you to finally join us," she said coldly. "Don't just stand there go to your desk, and Kashino I expect to see you after school at 3 o'clock sharp. You'll be here an extra hour for detention."

"But..."

"No exceptions, now go to your seat" Edea said.

Sora didn't miss the smug expressions the E5 had. **Why oh why do I have five classes with them? **Once he was at his destination he frowned seeing that his desks were full of gross things he didn't even want to know what they were. It gave off a bad odor too.

"Ms.Matron," Sora called.

"What is it Kashino? Why are you still standing there wasting class time." she said with annoyance traced on her voice.

"It's just that my desk is full of...um..." he trailed off. He really didn't know what they were. He was afraid to find out. The rest of the class was amused. Except for one person, the person who should be the one in this current situation, but was saved by his friend. And what does he do? He submit to the E5 just like everybody else because he was...afraid.

Edea came to him and she too frowned at what she saw. They didn't know what they were either, but she was sure those things would only cause trouble for the person who will sit there. She didn't know why someone would do that to Sora. She's new so she doesn't know about the antics the E5 pulls. "Sora go find the janitor and ask him to come here and take this...repulsive desk away. And also, tell him to bring in a new one."

Sora only nodded and stalked out of the class carrying his belongings with him. He didn't trust anyone at this school anymore. Not even Wakka or Selphie. He wasn't sure if they would even talk to him

He found the janitor at long last and the problem was fixed except for the fact that everyone still hates him with reasons unbeknownst to him. First period through third period went by fast. They had a ten minute break and so he decided to go to his locker since he didn't have a chance this morning and his back was killing him.Too many any stuff to carry.

Once he arrived at his destination he ignored everyone's looks of disdain towards him. Sora was annoyed yes, but it's not like he can do anything about it. **Oh well it's not like looks can kill me. **The moment he opened his locker he regretted it. Because once it was open some kind of liquid was released and it traveled to his expensive uniform. He was drenched. It didn't help that the liquid has extremely bad odor coming from it.

"You really should take a shower in the morning Sora." A voice from behind him said.

When he truned around he found the subject of his hatred. His shocked look from the random liquid became a scowl and he glared at none other than Sepheroth and Gippal since there was only the two of them. **Where's the other three anyway? Not like I care or anything. **Sora wanted to yell profanities at him, but decided not to do so. He knew they just wanted a rise out of him, and Sora wasn't going to give them the satisfaction he knew they wanted.

Instead he turned around and walked away calmly. As if nothing out of the ordinary happened. In the corner of his eye he saw Sepheroth's and Gippal's smirk turn into a scowl. Sora smirked at that and for a brief moment he couldn't smell the bad odor. Then that moment came to a sudden end. **Ah! I reek! And I don't have any extra clothes. Wait, I know my P.E. uniform. **With that thought in mind Sora rushed to the P.E. locker rooms only to find that his P.E. uniform was also a mess. This time though, there weren't any odor it's just cut up into pieces. He would've worn it except his shorts have a huge whole on where his prize possession would go.

In his frustration Sora stomped away and went to his favorite spot in the whole entire school... the emergency exit in the west wing on the second floor. No one is ever there, so Sora usually goes there when he needs to think or vent out any frustration and right now he needed that place. Once he entered he flew into the stair railing and yelled as loud as he could, "Stuck up elitist fools! I hope you all die from overindulgence!"

Heavy breathing was soon followed by that outburst. Sora was beyond annoyed and mad combined. It was only his first day with this 'war' and everything is not going into his favor.

With his expensive uniform and P.E. clothes ruined he would have to pay for an extra one. It's not like the school is going to give him another one for free. They would ask what happened and it's not like he could lie to them about it. Sora Kashino is not a tattletale. Not to mention that he has detention with a teacher that expected him to do extremely well. This is just not his day.

When Sora's breathing was back to normal. He left the emergency exit and his angry expression went to an indifferent one. With his emotions going out of wack he didn't notice three gorgeous looking men sitting on the stairs where the emergency exit resides. Their amused expressions were easily seen.

**Author's Note:** I don't know how you would like Sora's hair the way I described it when he was getting ready to go to the restaurant. So, if any of you have any ideas on how Sora could look a bit different and coughsexycough. Not that he isn't already. I assure you he is. I just need him to look different for something or other. Oh, and if you have any pranks in mind share some of them with me. I won't do it to other people. I promise. I just need some ideas on how Sora could get back at the E5 or how the E5 could make Sora suffer a bit. I don't really want Sora to suffer, but... Tell me what you think of this chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Two of a Kind

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't up-dated in such along time! I was so busy with school and extra curricular activities that I barely have time for writing and for myself. I'm so sorry!

**WARNING: **If you're already in this chapter then you know there will be **yaoi** in the future and that it contains some out of character because it's an **AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to its respectable owners, Squarenix and Disney. The main idea came from Hana Yori Dango, which belongs to Yoko Kamio.**

_**If words within the quotes are like this then that means it's a foreign language.**_

_Flashback. _

**Sora's Thoughts. **

Enigma

**Chapter 3: Two of a Kind**

The three 'elitist fools who will die from overindulgence' as Sora stated were sitting on the stairs with very amused looks and couldn't help but almost feel bad for the commoner. The keyword is almost. Nevertheless the three just want entertainment out of their newly found breakable toy. However, they will never know the will of a genius is never easily broken. It will require more than just bad odor, tardiness, ruined clothing, repulsive looks, wrath of teachers and no friends to break the blue-eyed beauty.

"He's different..." Squall mumbled quietly but the other two still heard him.

"Stubborn is more like it. He should just give up and move out of school before he really gets hurt. For a so-called genius, he is pretty stupid." Riku said.

"Getting soft, Riku? Sometimes you're even worse than Sepheroth. It's not like you to say something like that." Cloud stated.

Riku's eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm just stating a fact. Besides he did nothing to me or to any of us. I only attack when provoked and when I get pissed off. You of all people should know that by now."

"On the contrary, he insulted us many times and not to mention the bruised ego Sepheroth and Gippal must have. You know how easily those two are... easily provoked as you might say. And the things that commoner said and did just added fuel to the fire" the blonde reasoned.

"Like I care about the egos of those two. It's time someone sets them straight," The green eyes of the owner held something neither Cloud nor Squall could interpret."But we do have an reputation to uphold so, don't worry I won't try to help him or interfere with anything Seph plans."

"Who said I was worried?" Cloud asked.

"Stop talking about this. It's irritating me," Squall finally interrupted them.

"Fine," Cloud said then had a twinkle in his eye and started talking again. "So, Leon, I heard someone in Italy is finally coming back here in Japan soon. They said she's staying here for a great amount of time."

The stormy-blue eyes of Squall had a hint of pain in them but as soon as Cloud saw it, the pain diminished as if it were never there to begin with. "If you think I still care about her, you are sadly mistaken." He left it at that and the serene air they shared before transformed into that of an uneasy silence.

He wasn't having it. He's a strong person. He's not getting any of his mishaps bring him down. Auron gave him a lot of physical pain when they were training together (martial arts) and in the morning his muscles aches like there is no tomorrow. This doesn't even compare to those physical pains at all. Even if he stinks like a dead fish and he has to buy new expensive uniforms. It doesn't bother him at all. Nope, not all. Even if his classmates keep on staring and pointing at him and looking at him with so much disdain, he doesn't care at all. Even if his teachers are giving him those pitiful looks, it doesn't get to him. Even if in all his classes they would all plug their nose, it doesn't get to him because he already got used to the smell. Okay, maybe not, Sora is so frustrated and annoyed he wants to scream. Yes, he already cursed these imbeciles but still, he finally lost his temper and in the middle of class no less.

"What the hell are all of you looking at! If you want to complain about the smell, complain to the E5, who probably didn't lift a single finger in all of this crap and just told their servants to do it for them. Oh, I forgot all of you in this damn school are their servants because all of you are brainless idiots who can't think for themselves. I don't even see any teachers or adults in this damn school either. If you are all teachers as you say then isn't it your job to make this school a safe environment to everyone!"

Well, as much as Sora wanted to scream those words in the middle of his class, he didn't. He has more sense than that. **Besides, the reincarnations of the devils are in my class. Only two more classes and I'm out of here. **

Time was slower than usual and the irritation in Sora's face is easily seen. He couldn't take anymore of this and it was only the first day of their war. When the last bell rang he walked as fast as he can to Ms.Matron's class.

"Ma'am, you wanted me to come after school."

"Kashino, I don't take tardiness well and it's only the second day of school. All of the teachers here and even the superintendent speak well of you. So, I'll let you go with a warning. Now, tell me. Why were you late?" Edea asked her student.

"...I missed the bus. There's no getting around that."

Edea sighed and finally said, "just don't let it happen again and Mr.Kashino... You need a long shower."

Sora blushed furiously and just nodded and said thank you but before he left he would've sworn he heard her say 'don't give up.'

It's already Friday and Sora felt like the last four days took longer than they should. He has been thinking of ways to get back at them and nothing crossed his mind. Wednesday wasn't so bad, he arrived on time, and it seemed the day held no unfortunate event. Then lunch rolled around, and he had to go to the bathroom. When he tried to get out the door was locked from the outside. He was on the second floor so he couldn't just jump out of the window. He tried crying for help but no one came to his rescue, as expected. School ended and he was still there, then around 3:00 the janitor came and Sora was finally able to leave the bathroom.

Thursday was irritating. Everyone ignored Sora and when he was near his classmates almost everyone would talk about him as if he wasn't there. Making fun of him the whole time and mocking him. Needless to say, Sora wanted to pound every single one of them senseless. Other than the annoyance of the people around him nothing worse happened.

Today is a new day. It is Friday and Sora will not let anything bring him down today. He went through his routine of fixing himself up and eating breakfast. Afterwards, Auron gave him a ride to school. Today though nothing happened. It's probably because the E5 weren't here today. Sure, no one acknowledged his presence but that's a given. **Oh, well. Maybe, they were kind enough to be nice on Fridays...nah. Probably, just ditched, lazy rich kids.**

After school, he used the public transportation to get home so, that he wouldn't have to rush in preparing to go to work. Final Destiny doesn't close until 1:00 AM on Fridays and Saturdays. Meaning, Sora had to work extra hours, which is alright by him.

Once he got home, he took a shower trying to get all the gel in his hair out. Afterwards he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and shorter strands of hair framed his face beautifully. He always places his hair this way when he works so, that if any of his classmates dine there they wouldn't recognize him. He changed out of his black and white uniform into a royal blue dress shirt and another one of his white formal pants. It is a form of a uniform in the restaurant. They had to wear black or white formal pants partnered with a colored dress shirt. Once again he went from adorable to drop-dead gorgeous. Sora stared at his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't look like himself and he hated it.

The minute he stepped into the restaurant he heard Tifa's voice calling out to him. "Sora! Good you're here, there are already a lot of people at your side of the place. Irvine already took care of most of them, but there's a group of really gorgeous men that just arrived. As much as I want to serve them, I need to serve the customers at my side. Here's a pen and your pad. Now go!"

"Nice to see you too, Tifa." Sora just looked at her weirdly and once he reached his destination he froze. There in a medium sized circular table sat the E5. **Please, tell me I don't have to serve them. **

"Sora!" that was his cue and without further ado he walked over the intimidating table and tried to be polite and kept himself from glaring at them. Especially, Sepheroth.

"Good evening gentlemen." He said in a deep voice.

The group looked up at him and Gippal was practically drooling at the sight of a beautiful Sora. The five of them were staring at him intently. None of them uttered a word. Sora once again left them speechless.

He started getting uncomfortable with all the stares he was receiving. Sure, he usually was being stared at when he was at work, but they were female. He got annoyed and he finally asked, "What would all of you like to order?"

That snapped them out of their reverie and Gippal simply said, "you."

"I...I beg your pardon?" A very confused Sora was looking at Gippal with astonishment. **Doesn't he know it's me? Probably not, every time my hair was like this no one really notice. And wait a minute, is Gippal gay? Nah, I heard how much of a playboy he is, but that doesn't mean he isn't attracted to guys. **

"I said I want to have you." Gippal huskily said.

**He is probably messing with me. The nerve of this guy. **"I'm sorry sir, 'you' is not on the menu...what would you like to order or do you want your drinks first?"

"You're juices," Gippal said softly, but Sora heard him nonetheless and choked on his spit.

"I...um...I think I should ask someone else to serve you if you keep on saying things like that. And have it ever crossed your mind that I don't swing that way?"

"It did, but I always get what I want." Gippal stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, did it ever cross your mind that I was talking about the juice that this restaurant offers?" Throughout their little exchange Riku and Squall looked at the beautiful waiter thoroughly and couldn't help but think that he looks a bit like Sora.

"That's nice and all, but you can't always get what you want. Now, may I _please_ have your..." even after everything Gippal had said, Sora still tried to be polite. He couldn't lose his job.

"Have we met before? You look really familiar," Riku cut him off.

Sora stiffened and for the first time he actually _looked_ at Riku. His emerald eyes looked right at his sky blue orbs. Sora was lost in those beautiful eyes and he got weak on the knees and stumbled right into where Leon was sitting and the brunette caught him in his arms. Sora looked up and he felt himself caught his breath at the sight of Leon so close to him. The stormy-blue eyed boy look even more handsome up-close. If that's even possible. He got up quickly and uttered a quick 'sorry'. He felt himself heating up. The sight of the blushing boy made Leon smile. Knowing it was him who got him flustered. Seeing the smile that graced Leon's lips made Sora look like a shining ruby. **He looks even gorgeous smiling like that. What the hell am I thinking? I've finally lost the little sanity I have left. Just great.**

Riku and Gippal scowled a bit at that, but said nothing. Sepheroth and Cloud exchanged amused glances at each other. It seems there three companions are a bit taken with the gorgeous waiter. This will prove to be amusing for the two of them.

"Hey angel! The manager is calling for us. C'mon" Irvine, told him and left.

"...Excuse me gentlemen it seems that I am needed elsewhere. I'll be back soon. Please look over the menu and decide what you would like to order." Sora told the E5 with unbelievable politeness. Then he turned and caught up with Irvine.

"Thank you. You're my savior." Sora told his friend.

"No problem. Now you owe me." Irvine replied with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Figures...did Tifa really ask for me?"

"Nope, I was at the other table and saw your very uncomfortable state so I thought I should help," Irvine shrugged.

"Thanks, really. I thought I was going to burst with embarrassment." Sora sighed.

"I think you should go back now. They're probably waiting for you."

"...Fine"

When Sora returned he was very amused with the look of their faces. Gippal was scowling, Riku was glaring at him, Leon has a tiny smile, Sepheroth was smirking, and Cloud was indifferent. Sora couldn't help but laugh. The sound of his laughter snapped them out of their state and looked at him as if he had two heads.

"What's so funny?" Sepheroth asked in annoyance. No one laughs at the E5.

Sora's chuckle subsided and gave him a beautiful grin. His smile alone made him forget why he was annoyed in the first place. "Oh nothing... I assume you are all ready now. So, what would you fine gentlemen want to order?" **Fine gentlemen...right. Uncle Jecht doesn't pay me enough to be nice to these imbeciles. I still don't know why he makes me call him 'uncle.' Oh, well.**

After that everything else went smoothly. Except for the occasional pick-up lines that Gippal would throw at him, Riku's beautiful emerald eyes that always draws him in, and Leon's intense stare. Good thing, Cloud and Sepheroth weren't weirding him out. When the E5 finished their dinner Sora came to them with the check.

"Here you go. Thank you for dining in Final Destiny! Come again!" Sora told them with a forced smile. Just as he was about to leave Sepheroth grabbed his right arm and made him turn around.

"You forgot this." Sepheroth simply stated.

"Eh?...um...1000 munny! I can't take this sir. It's too much." Sora shook his head. **Is he trying to bribe me or something! **

"Of course you can. You served us well," Riku told him and his bright green eyes looked right at Sora. The blue-eyed-boy thought his knees were going to give out again. Sora gulped and said in a defeated tone, "If you really insist..."

"I do." Riku smirked.

"Well, then, thank you." Sora gratefully said and bowed. Before he could leave someone took his right hand again and turned him around. Sora looked at the intruder and he couldn't help but turn crimson. The so-called 'intruder' was none other than Leon himself.

"Before you go. I'd like to know your name." Leon's blue-gray eyes were looking at his own sky-blue orbs with so much intensity that Sora had to look away. **So, they really don't know that it's me. And they made a fool of themselves trying to get my undivided attention. Heh, this will be fun...**

**Author's Note: **It was kind of rushed in the middle sorry about that. I just really wanted to go to the restaurant part, and I wanted to up-date as soon as I can so, that all of you can finally read this chapter.

I apologize again for my late entry, but like I said, I was very busy. I started writing the 4th chapter for Underneath the Surface, but well, I'm kind of stuck. So, it might take a while for my up-date on that one.


	4. The Beginning of Complications

**Author's Note: **After reading chapter three I realized that I'm not really happy with the middle. Like I said it was rushed, but if I have time I'll change it. At least it gave me my desired result, which was the restaurant scene. Anyways, here's chapter four! Hopefully, you'll like it! **Thank you for your reviews and encouragement!**

**WARNING: **If you're already in this chapter then you know there will be **yaoi** in the future and that it contains some out of character because it's an **AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to its respectable owners, Squarenix and Disney. The main idea came from Hana Yori Dango, which belongs to Yoko Kamio.**

_**If words within the quotes are like this then that means it's a foreign language.**_

_Flashback. _

**Sora's Thoughts. **

Enigma

Chapter Four: The Beginning of Complications

"Before you go. I'd like to know your name." Leon's blue-gray eyes were looking at his own sky-blue orbs with so much intensity that Sora had to look away. **So, they really don't know that it's me. And they made a fool of themselves trying to get my undivided attention. Heh, this will be fun...**

"Kashino. My name is Aros Kashino." **What kind of name is Aros!**

"Aros?" Sepheroth asked thinking that it was such a weird name.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" Sora questioned him. His annoyance was clearly visible, but this time it's not because of Sepheroth. It's because of his incompetence when it comes to picking names.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Aros..." Squall 's voice carried to his ear in such a sensual manner that he shivered. The reaction caused Gippal to scowl and Cloud's eyebrow to rise, clearly amused by the two brunette's actions. Riku on the other hand missed the whole thing for he was contemplating on something. He knew he heard that name before...from somewhere. Then, it hit him.

"Wait, what was your family name again?" The platinum blonde questioned.

"It's Kashino."

"Do you perhaps have a brother?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is his name Sora?" At that everyone froze except for Sora because well, this was part of his amazing plan that only the all-knowing and of course he know. **Let's see if I'm a good actor. After this there is no turning back. Let the lies and half-truths role of my tongue.**

"Yes, Why do you ask?" **Hopefully, all goes well... at least tonight.**

"You are that pauper's brother!" Gippal and Sepheroth exclaimed. They are clearly shocked. Gippal because he was hitting on Sora's 'brother' and Sepheroth because he was actually starting to like the waiter who happens to be Sora's older brother.

**Take deep breaths and do not explode! **"So, I see you know my brother from school. Did he do anything to you? Or is it the other way around?" Sora asked.

"We did nothing to that brat." Sepheroth said.

"Well, technically speaking we did not do anything to him." Gippal quipped.

**Technically! Technically! That son of a... **"Technically? What do you mean by that?" Sora asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

Gippal was trying to explain himself, "well, you see..."

"See what?" asked the enraged brunette.

"I ended up on the dirty floor because of your brother." Sepheroth sneered. **That's where you belong! **"He has no manners what so ever. He started saying hurtful words to me and didn't even give me a helping hand."

**Because you don't deserve it! **"I know my brother. He is quite friendly and if you didn't do anything to him or to any of his friends or acquaintances then, I believe he will not speak badly of you." Sora took a deep breath and then asked, "are you the E5?"

There was a pause and then Riku answered him. "Yes, we are. I take it he told you stories about us and complained about his tragic position in school."

The blue eyed beauty narrowed his eyes. **Is he trying to say that I'm some kind of immature five year old that will tell his big brother to kick the ass of some bullies! I don't even have a brother! **"Actually, he didn't."

"Then how did you know our group name?" It was Leon who asked the question.

"On Tuesday he came home smelling worse than a skunk. I forced him to tell me what happened." Answered the brunette while glaring fiery daggers at them.

There was another pause but it was longer than the last. "Thank you for dining in Final Destiny. Seeing as I am not needed anymore I have to serve our other customers. Excuse me gentlemen." His voice turned polite and so professional that the others internally flinched. And with that Sora left.

* * *

As usual a limo was waiting outside for the sons of the most influential people of Traverse. Needless to say, the four members of E5 were upset one way or another. Sepheroth was upset because he actually found Aros quite amusing, Gippal because he fell for the good looks of the brother of his current prey, Squall because this was just to complicated, and Riku because he felt like something was wrong about this Aros guy and it was annoying him to no end. As for Cloud, well, let's just say he didn't care either way.

"I can't believe that gorgeous guy is that twerp's brother!" Gippal exploded.

"They do look a lot alike." Sepheroth responded.

"I was going to put him under my spell and..."

"Under your spell? A spell that will cast you six feet under? Then, yes I whole-heartedly agree." Riku interrupted Gippal's sentence with a sarcastic remark.

"Humph. You're just jealous. He gave me more attention than he did you."

"Actually, I think he gave Squall more attention." Cloud said as he glanced at Squall, clearly amused. He hadn't had this much fun since...well, since Squall was trapped into that tricky love triangle a long time ago. Boredom never occurred, it was so amusing. Of course he worried about Squall's sanity since he was already lacking most of it, and he gave him very good advice. But that doesn't change the fact there was never a dull moment. Well, that story is for another day.

With a glare the brunette said, "stop talking nonsense Cloud."

"It isn't nonsense. I'm just stating the fact, and you shouldn't glare like that all the time you know. One of these days, your eyes might really have the ability to release a laser beam and the person you were looking at will turn into ashes." The blonde said with a tiny hint of sarcasm. The others chuckled to themselves.

"That's what I intend, for _you_ to turn into ashes." Showing amusement, the lips of the brunette turned slightly upwards. If you didn't know Cloud and Leon very well, you would think they disliked each other, but that's not true at all. They just liked teasing one another from time to time, with a straight face no less.

"Anyhow, what are we supposed to do with Aros?" Asked Gippal.

Sepheroth's eyes lit up, but all at once it was gone. "Nothing at all. It's not like Aros did anything to me. Though it seems to me that two of my friends and my brother is quite taken with Aros..."

"Just because he has good looks doesn't mean I like him!" Riku exclaimed

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Interjected Cloud.

A name came out from Riku's gritted teeth, "Cloud..."

"As I was saying," a death glare from Sepheroth and then after a while a smile, "We can use Aros for our plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Gippal asked.

Smirking with so much confidence Sepheroth said, "The plan to drive Sora out of Yume Academy and then some."

Riku's eyes narrowed a bit but no one noticed. "If it doesn't work?" He asked.

"We'll worry about that later," responded Sepheroth.

* * *

The weekend passed by like the speed of light. Our heroine -**HEY! -** I mean our hero was anxious. The reason was still unknown to him. Could it be because he doesn't want to face the E5 again? Or is it because today will be the start of his glorious plan to take over the world? **What in the world are you talking about! The narrator is crazed I tell you! **I mean is it because today will be the start of his glorious plan to get back at the E5? It's probably a little of both. But still, Sora is somewhat nervous cause his inner being is thinking that he won't be able to pull this of. **I can too! **Stop interrupting me, if I get annoyed I'll make you suffer even more!... That was better.

As he got out of Auron's black car, Sora put on a brave face. His steps were light but sure and his ocean like eyes screamed 'don't mess with me!' The student body stared at him and whispers began. Sora glared flaming hot laser beams at each and every one of them. He grinned with triumph when they all flinched.

Once he reached his homeroom the noise level rose, but when he stared them down they simmered down. Sora was emitting a bad aura and everyone felt it. The blue-eyed boy was very angry because he didn't have much sleep. All he did all weekend was work, work, and more work. He had to do double shifts because he had to pay back Auron for the uniforms that were ruined. Auron didn't want him to pay him back but stubbornness runs in the Kashino family. Those uniforms cost a lot of money too. **What a shame! **

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Open your history books. Today we will start reading about the philosophers of the Enlightenment." Edea'a eyebrows rose. The air she was breathing seemed to be really thick. For some reason or another the whole class was very uneasy. Most glanced at Sora's direction as if afraid, and the teacher realized that Sora will start fighting back. And for that she was glad. She thought he will just sit there and take it, but it seems there was more than meets the eye when it comes to Sora Kashino.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really have no excuse why my entry was late. I was just procrastinating. Sorry, about that. I'll try to make faster up-dates, but I cannot promise anything.

**_HELP! _**I would like to ask if there is someone out there willing to proofread my story. Because my grammar isn't perfect and I know there are mistakes in there. So, please if anyone is interested email me.


End file.
